criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Abraham Senna
Abraham Senna is one of the characters in PetersCorporal's second season, Blue Coasts. Profile Abraham Senna is a Bluecoaster man dedicated to collecting and selling primarily knives, swords and other types of blades, even though he also includes guns in his portfolio. Introduced to the series as being a criminal, it's widely known that Abraham has no sense of ethics. Profiles known from cases: *In Sargassum Slaying, it's shown that he doesn't either smoke or wear Lou Button platform shoes. Role in cases *'Sargassum Slaying, Case #9 in Blue Coasts:' The team found out about Abraham from Salma Harrison, who had heard his name being mentioned by someone in Julep Montgomery's office through her secret microphone. She explained that he was a weapons seller and that he was most probably the one who had sold the old wakizashi (with Nora MacMillon's old DNA on it) to Bill Hawks, the man whose murder was being investigated. He was interrogated but Nora was more interested in asking him about the wakizashi, which Abraham seemed to have no recollection of, instead of the murder. He was interrogated for a second time after they saw a text message from the victim to Abraham, in which he claimed that he was out of stock. This made Nora worried, since it could mean that Abraham was selling weapons to Bill for him to run an arms trafficking operation (which was indeed the case). However, Abraham said that his only job was selling the weapons and it was up to Bill to know if what he did with them was right or wrong. Abraham was not one of the major suspects in the case. The next day, Chief George Nearnight asked the team to interrogate Julep about Abraham, since it was clear from Salma's statements that she also knew about him. She confirmed Abraham to be involved in a business deal regarding weapons along with some other sponsors of Miss Blue Coasts (including Bill Hawks), but denied being a part of it. In a surveillance footage, they saw Bill and Abraham meeting frequently in a restaurant where Bill would always give him a cheque. Kyle Montgomery tried to get Abraham arrested, but unfortunately the evidence was not enough so he remained free. However, when they went to arrest him, he showed knowledge about MAFIA, which made the team worry a bit. It was later discovered that the pageant sponsors (hence also Abraham) had been selling weapons to MAFIA for years. *Castaway Corpse, Case #12 in Blue Coasts: Abraham did not physically appear in the case, but he was mentioned by Lorenzo Cox, the bodyguard of the late George Aker who was also a client of the pageant gunrunners. Now that Aker was dead, Abraham offered Lorenzo to take his place and continue buying weapons from them, but Lorenzo was more scared than interested and decided to leave it up to the police. However, Abraham was selling the weapons legally to George Aker so for a second time they were not able to arrest him. *'All-Points Bullets, Case #13 in Blue Coasts:' Abraham became a murder suspect for a second time after Terry Miles, one of Miss Blue Coasts' judges, was killed for investigating their gunrunning scheme. He was first interrogated after evidence was found that he had been staying at the victim's apartment, but he said that he had just befriended Terry and that he had cordially invited him to his home just to hang out. See also *Miss Blue Coasts *Sargassum Slaying (case/dialogues) *All-Points Bullets (case/dialogues) Category:Blue Coasts Category:Blue Coasts suspects